YuGiOh! Presents: Disney's Mulan
by Evil Retasu-chan
Summary: Anzu is a girl who doesn't fit in. When her father is too injured to join a war, she must take her father's place, and find out who she truly is.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! Presents: Disney's Mulan**

**Chapter I: "Honor To Us All"**

**A/N: Hello! This is my first parody and YGO fic. Thank you for not flaming, because it's idiotic. Also, please note that all the chapters will be QUITE long, and will take some time to do one. (Mai's character was a little picked at.)**

**CHARACTERS:**

**Anzu: Mulan**

**Mr. Mutou: Mulan's Father**

**Mama**

**Emperor**

**Mai: Grandma**

**Risa: Matchmaker**

**Gozaburo Kaiba: General Li**

**Seto Kaiba: Captain Shang Li**

**Hiroto Honda: Yao**

**Katsuya Jonouchi: Chen Po**

**Duke: Ling**

**Yami: Mushu**

**Yugi Mutou: Crickey**

**Malik Ishtar: Hun Leader**

**Roland: Chi Fu**

**(I don't own YGO or Disney)**

It was a regular night on one of the many skyscrapers in Domino. A police officerstood guard, until the shadow of a Flying Kamakiri knocked off his helmet, then landing out of reach. It called into the night, return with a rope and hanger coming out of nowhere, griping on the edge of the building. The police officer came closer, only to find hundreds more fly up to greet him. "We're under attack! Light the signal!" he shouted, running towards the nearest door. The police officer gaped when he saw who came of the doorway, two men in dark purple cloaks.

Running as fast as he could, he reached the stairs and climbed them as they summoned a Silver Fang to destroy him. Panting, the officer grabbed a lighter for the signal, but yet another figure stood in his way. The Kamakiri from earlier perched itself on the cloak person's shoulder. Suddenly, a yellow eye glowed on the man's forehead, making his other light purple ones visible.

Taking a breath, the police officer threw the lighter into the bowl-like signal. Shouting was heard in the distance, as other buildings illuminated with flame. "Now, all of Japan knows you're here." the officer said threateningly. Silently, the figure took a nearby Japanese flag as his pet Kamakiri ascended into the air. He put the flag into the fire, letting it burn. "Perfect..." His voice hissed.

Meanwhile, General Kaiba bursted through the doors of the Emperor's throne room, with two soldiers following close behind. On one knee, the general said, "Your Majesty, the Rare Hunters have crossed the northern border." "Impossible!" shouted Roland, a record keeper. "No one can get through the northern border!" The Emperor silenced him. "Malik is leading them." General Kaiba continued. The Emperor's eyes narrowed. "We'll set up defences around your palace immediately." "No," The Emperor stood. "Send your troops to protect my people. Roland," "Yes, Your Highness?" "Deliver conscription notices throughout all the country. Call up reserves and as many new recruits as possible." He said, walking down the palace steps. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him." General Kaiba said, ending the sentence sternly. "I won't take any chances, General." the Emperor replied, "A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory, and defeat."

Back in Domino, a young maiden fiddled with her breakfast of rice, writing something on her arm. "Quiet, and demure..." she read from a book aloud, writing the symbols on her pale wrist. "Graceful..." The girl took a bite of rice. "Polite," she mumbled, "Delicate, refined. Poised..." Shaking the pen for more ink, she finished. "Punctual!" The maiden put the pen in her brown hair resting it on an ear. A rooster crowed. "Ai-yah! She rushed off her bed. "Little Brother!" she called, blowing on her arm to let the ink dry. "Little Brother! Lit.." The girl turned, seeing her sleeping dog. "There you are!" she said, waking him. "Whows da smawtest doggy in da wowld?" she asked him. He barked happily in reply. "Come on, smart boy! Can you help me with my chores today?" she whispered, tying an open sack full of bird feed to his back. She added a bamboo stick, and a rope with a bone tied just at eye level of Little Brother on. He started 'chasing' the bone around the yard, giving the Flying Penguins both a scare and a meal.

Meanwhile, Anzu's father was in a small gazebo-like-thing, praying to his ancestors. He set his walking stick down and bowed so low, you could not see his face. "Honorable ancestors," he brought himself up so he was kneeling. "Please, help Anzu impress the matchmaker today." His eyes closed, Father did not see Little Brother run in, circle him a few times still trying to get the bone, followed by four or five hungry Flying Penguins. "Please... Please help her." he prayed, over the noise the animal and Monsters were making.

Anzu came up to the shrine, teapot and cup in her arms. Seeing Little Brother trying to get the bone, she put it into his paws for him. "Father," she called, himself coming out just as she said it. "I brought your- Whoa!" He had startled her, so she dropped the items she carried. The teapot Father managed to save with his walking stick, but the teacup met a terrible fate with the stone floor. "Anzu..." "I brought a spare!" Anzu took out another cup and poured her father some tea. "The doctor said three cups of tea in the morning..." "Anzu," "...three at night!" "Anzu, you should already be downtown. We are counting on you to uphold the family honor." "Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down." Anzu said, reassuringly. She pulled down her sleeve as to not reveal what she had been doing earlier. "I won't let you down. Wish me luck!" Anzu said, running down the stone steps. "Hurry!" Father called to her. He looked down at Little Brother, who had the bone in his mouth, making his mouth shaped like it. "I'm going to... pray some more..."

In downtown Domino, Anzu's mother paced outside a building. "Of all days to be late!" her mother mumbled, stopping her pace. "I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck!" "How lucky can they be?" A family friend, Mai, inquired. "They're dead." She added, rolling her eyes for dramatic effect. "Besides," Mai took out a small cage. "I have all the luck we'll need!" Inside the cage was a cricket, with golden antenna, a black body and legs, a maroon underbelly, and huge, purple eyes. "This is your chance to prove yourself." Mai whispered to it. She covered her eyes with her hand, and stepped out into traffic. "Mai, no!" Anzu's mother screamed. Cars, trucks, and motorcycles screeched to a halt, with people yelling and crashing into one another's vehicles. Mai came to the other side of the street, completely unharmed. (Wow...) She uncovered her eyes. "Yep, THIS CRICKET'S A LUCKY ONE!"

Anzu's mother sighed. A horse's neigh was heard, and Anzu appeared, riding it. She jumped off. "I'm here!" she said, hay ing her uncombed hair. "What? But, Mama, I had to..." "None of your excuses. Now, let's get you cleaned up." Mama said, bringing her into the building. Mai was in there, and saw Anzu, mainly her untidy hair.

"_This is what you give me to work with?" _she started to sing, undressing Anzu behind a screen, and throwing her into a tub. _"Well, honey, I've seen worse. We're gonna turn this sow's ear..." _She pulled the screen away as Anzu broke the water's surface. _"... Imto a silk purse!" _"It's freezing!" Anzu yelled, shivering. "It would have been warm, if you were here on time." Mama replied. _"We'll have you washed and dried." _Mai sang, dumping shampoo on Anzu's hair, and scrubbing it in hard. _"Primped and polished, 'til you glow with pride." _Mai washed the shapoo out. _"Trust my recipe for instant bride. You'll bring honor to us all." _Mama was about to wash her arm, when she saw the writing, it's ink wet. "Anzu, what's this?" "Uh, notes," she replied, "In case I forget something." Mai brought in the cricket, handing it to Mama. "Hold this. We'll need more luck than I thought."

Mai took her out of the tub and dressed her in a slip, starting to comb her hair furiously, yanking her head from side to side. _"Wait and see, when we're through, boys will gladly go to war for you." _She twisted it into a bun, securing it in a red ribbon. _"With good fortune, (and a great hairdo!)," "You'll bring honor to us all." _Both her mother and Mai were singing.

"_A girl can bring her family great honor in one way." _Anzu saw two men playing Duel Monsters, and took a card from one player's hand, put face up in attack mode, making the player win the game. _"By striking a good match, and this could be the day!"_

Mai started dressing Anzu in a pink kimono witha red sash. _"Men want girls with good taste. Calm, obediant, to work fast-paced."_ Mai tied the pink belt on, pulling so tightly, Anzu gasped for air. _"With good breeding, and a tiny waist, You'll bring honor to us all."_

"_We all must serve our Emperor," _Three children were playing with their cards. Two boys stole a girl's Dancing Fairy, but Anzu took it from them, and gave it back to the girl. _"He guards us from the Hunters. A man by bearing arms, a girl by bearing sons."_

"_When we're through, you won't fail." _Mai started adding makeup. _"Like a lotus blossom, soft and pale. How could any fellow say no sale? You'll bring honor to us all." _Mama added a lotus blossom clip to her hair. "There. You're ready." "Not yet!" Mai said. "An apple for serenity."She put the apple in Anzu's mouth, which she took a bite of. "A pendant for balance." Mai put a pendant in Anzu's sash. _"Beads of jade," _Mai sang, _"For beauty." _She tied the necklace around Anzu's neck. _"You must proudly show it." _Mai lifted up Anzu's chin. _"Now, add a cricket, just for luck." _She put the little cage in Anzu's sash. "And, even YOU can't blow it!"

Anzu walked out of the building with an umbrella, singing. _"Ancestors, hear my plea. Help me not to make a fool of me, and to not uproot my family tree. Keep my father standing tall." _Anzu ran up to the line of other girls. _"Scarier than the undertaker, we are meeting our matchmaker!" _Townspeople around the building started singing. _"Destiny, guard our girls, and our future as it fast unfurls. Please, look kindly on these cultured pearls. Each a perfect, porcelain doll." _The girls in line, excluding Anzu, sang, _"Please bring honor to us,_ _Please bring honor to us, Please bring honor to us, Please bring honor to us, Please bring honor to us all!" _

The girls opened their umbrellas, bowing before the door as the matchmaker stepped out...

**A/N: Well, thank you for reading this. Reviewers get cookies! Ok, not REAL cookies... But, a nice, warm feeling inside that you just made my day!**


End file.
